Un nuevo miembro en la familia
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: ¿Como toma Trunks el hecho de que pronto será hermano mayor?


**Un nuevo miembro en la familia.**

El repiqueteo del despertador hizo que Trunks abriera sus ojos. En su cuarto se respiraba un ambiente de duda. Ese día en una nueva escuela no pintaba para ser uno de los mejores que ha tenido. Con pereza se levanto y se metió a la ducha.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Bulma preparaba el desayuno para sus dos amores, les tenía una gran noticia, solo que no sabía la reacción que tendría cada uno. Tal vez Trunks lo tomaría mejor que Vegeta... ¿O al revés? Era impredecible saberlo. Trunks bajó a desayunar, todavía tenía sueño, y mas se lo provocaba el saber que tendría nuevos compañeros... ¡Que aburrido! ¿Por qué no podía quedarse en la escuela de Goten? Sus nuevos compañeros serían muy "normales", tendría que tratarlos como una "mamá" para no lastimarlos ni por accidente (ya se había descontado a unos cuantos por "accidente"), en cambio con Goten sería mas divertido. Pero su realidad era otra. Mientras desayunaba, noto que Vegeta brillaba por su ausencia. Observo a su mamá con curiosidad:

_- "¿Qué pasa? Si te preguntas donde está tu padre, ya sabes que vive en la sala de__ entrenamiento" _

A Trunks le divertía el tono que empleaba su madre cuando se refería al lugar favorito de su padre. Se imaginaba lo que su madre diría a continuación... "A veces pienso que quiere más...

_- " ... A esa maldita sala que a mi" _

Lo dicho, otro día "normal". Pero hubo algo que cambio esa rutinaria mañana.

_- "Trunks, vete ya que llegaras tarde a tu nueva escuela, no lo olvides, trata de no causar problemas, pórtate bien y no lastimes a nadie, si te quedas castigado no sabrás la gran noticia que les tengo a tu padre y a ti en la cena". _

Trunks salió sin mucho entusiasmo de la casa. El chofer ya estaba listo para llevarlo a su nueva escuela, o como el diría "a su nuevo martirio". Ya estando en el coche, pensaba en todo su predecible día, hasta que razono las ultimas palabras de Bulma... No causar problemas, lo dice siempre... Portarse bien, no es novedad... No lastimar a nadie, uno de sus parlamentos mas queridos... Saber gran noticia... ¡Un momento! ¿Gran noticia? ¿Saber? ¿Escuela? ¿Cena? ¿Padre? ¿Castigado? Todas las ideas se vinieron a la mente de Trunks, revolviéndolo un poco, hasta que ordeno todo... Una gran noticia en la cena, con su padre. "¿De qué se tratara?" empezó a indagar nervioso... "¿Y si me castiga de nuevo? ¡No! No he hecho nada malo... ¿O si? Además tiene que estar mi padre, lo cual ya es muy tétrico... ¿Y si lo corre de la casa? No, es imposible, si todo este tiempo lo ha aguantado, no veo porque correrlo ahora... ¿Entonces? ¿De qué noticia habla?"

Definitivamente esto tendría que hablarlo con su asesor mas cercano y conocedor del humor cambiante de las mujeres (entiéndase, Goten), así que ahora era definitivo el no causar problemas, pues así se iría a casa de Goten y cuestionarlo sobre esta incógnita. Después de todo Milk y Bulma no eran tan diferentes que digamos... ¡Oh, no! Pero ese día Gohan y Videl se van de viaje, Goku va a entrenar con Piccolo, y Milk va a visitar a su padre. Goten era el único incauto que se quedaría, por lo que Gohan le pidió cuidar a Pan, después de todo es solo una bebé, no causará problemas, Mr. Satán la cuidaría, pero... Esta muy ocupado con su "trabajo" (aunque no entendía como podía trabajar ese debilucho aprovechado), y dejársela a Buu... ¡Oh, oh! peligroso, podría confundirla con algún dulce y comérsela... Aunque en el fondo sería bueno, así esa niña latosa no le quitaría tanto tiempo a su amigo. Así que ahora su nuevo dilema era "¿Ir o no ir con Goten? Bueno, después de todo Pan es solo una bebé, no entiende de estas cosas... ¡Si! Iré con Goten después de la escuela"

_- "Joven Trunks, ya llegamos" _

Esto sacó de concentración a Trunks. Vio su nueva escuela... Muy ordinaria... Pero tenía que portarse bien, porque de lo contrario... Era mejor no imaginárselo. Así paso su día en una nueva escuela, casi lo usual... Presentaciones, nuevos amigos, lo único que cambio fue que esta vez no hubo NI UN SOLO HERIDO... ¡¡Vaya!! Eso era para que su mamá lo premiara muy bien, después de todo el primer día de escuela siempre hay, mínimo, 10 heridos... Como sea, logró su cometido, así que ahora podía ir con Goten.

Al llegar, vio todo muy tranquilo, así que se imagino que Pan estaba dormida. Toco, pero nadie respondió, así que se tomo la libertad de entrar por una ventana abierta.

_- "¿Goten? ¿Hay alguien en casa?" _

No obtuvo respuesta. De seguro había salido, pero... ¿A donde? ¿Y con Pan? ¿O el solo? ¿O solo Pan? No, esto ultimo no podía ser, decidió que era mejor ir a su casa, después de todo su mamá no se enteraría de su escabullida a la casa de su amigo, el chofer apenas debe estar en camino (lo que nos indica que se salió antes de clases).

Era mejor que se apurara, no quería problemas con su madre, o no habría noticia, y eso lo estaba matando. Llego lo mas rápido posible, justo a tiempo, pues vio a sus compañeros saliendo.

_- "¡Si! ¡Lo logre! Ahora solo falta que llegue el chofer y nadie sabrá de mi escabullida" _

Pero no todo era fácil para el saiya-jin, una pequeña voz le recordó que debería ser mas cuidadoso.

_- "Trunks, ¿Te saliste de clases?" _

Oh, oh... ¡Alguien lo había descubierto! ¡Estaba perdido! Volteo a ver quien sería su verdugo, y se sorprendió al ver a una linda joven.

_- "Tengo razón ¿Verdad?" _

_- "E-es que yo... No... _

_- "No te preocupes, no te delataré, si es lo que te interesa... Solo que se me hizo raro que, siendo de nuevo ingreso, te escaparas de la ultima clase... " _

_- "Es... Tenía algo muy importante que hacer. _

_- "Bueno, tengo que irme, por cierto, mi nombre es Amano" _

_- "¿Amano?" _

_- "Si, me siento a tu lado... Veo que no me recuerdas" _

_- "Lo siento". _

_- "No importa, después de todo apenas es tu primer día aquí... ¡¡¡Adiós!!!" _

_- "S-si... ¡Adiós!" _

¡¡Uff!! Salvado, no supo ni como le hizo, pero se salvo. Decidió olvidar el incidente, después de todo no es de gran relevancia (a menos que su mamá se enterara, pero Amano dijo que no diría nada).

Por fin llegaron a recoger a Trunks, lo que le molestaba de sobremanera. Ya no era un bebito al que tengan que llevar y traer... Pero Bulma opinaba lo contrario... Y ahí el no podía hacer nada (excepto reclamar y hacerse merecedor de un buen castigo).

Llegaron a la corporación, donde estaban listos para cenar. Lo que mas asusto a Trunks era que su padre estaba ahí, entonces la noticia es muy importante, ¡Para que Vegeta estuviera ahí... Ya era mucho! Todo siguió normal, Bulma platicaba de cosas que la verdad, a ninguno de los presentes les interesaba, hasta que Vegeta se desespero (raro, ¿No lo creen?).

_- "¡Ya mujer, no la hagas de emoción! ¿Por qué nos citaste en esta ridícula cena?" _

_- "¡No seas impaciente! Lo sabrás... Mas adelante". _

Trunks indago que quizás esa cena era solo un pretexto para obligar a Vegeta a estar en familia, pero Bulma se decidió y comenzó a hablar sobre el motivo de esa reunión poco peculiar.

_- "Bueno, creo que es hora de que les diga una noticia que les alegrara... Estee, Trunks... ¡Vas a tener un hermanito!" _

_- "¿¿¡¡¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!??!!??" _

Ahora si que estaba sorprendido... ¡Un hermano! ¡Lo que siempre soño!

_- "Si esto solo incluía a Trunks, ¿Por qué demonios me citaste a mi? ¡Solo por hacerme perder el tiempo!" _

Al parecer Vegeta no razono la noticia de Bulma, lo que le molesto.

_- "¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Si Trunks va a tener un hermano, es porque TÚ vas a tener otro bebé, idiota!" _

Vegeta tuvo que admitir que no estaba poniendo la atención necesaria a la platica, lo que desato una batalla campal en el comedor (Vegeta por lo del bebé, y Bulma por que nunca le ponía atención). Trunks decidió hacer la graciosa huida antes de que lo hicieran participe de esa discusión. Se fue a dormir pensando en su futuro hermano, lo que no sabía era que el destino le tenía una sorpresa muy grande.

Pasaron 4 meses, donde todos esperaban a Bulma pacientemente del ultrasonido, hasta Vegeta. Por fin llego, y todos preguntaron en coro.

_- "¿Qué es?" _

_- "Es toda una mujercita" _

¿Mujer? ¿Una niña? Eso decepciono a Trunks, al contrario de Vegeta, que estaba feliz.

_- "¡Va a ser toda una saiya-jin!" _

Trunks se fue a su cuarto... Una chiquilla igual de enfadosa que Pan... ¡Que divertido!

Lo mejor era dormir, pero ¿Quien podía dormir con esta noticia?

Al otro día, en la escuela, decidió contarle a Amano, la chica se convirtió poco a poco en su mejor amiga, había ido varias veces a la corporación, siendo conocida hasta por Vegeta. Trunks pensó en que su amiga le daría un buen consejo.

_- "¿Así que tendrás una hermana?" _

_- "Si, y lo peor es que mi papá esta muy feliz... Apuesto que mas feliz que cuando nací yo" _(puede apostarlo).

_- "Es algo natural, por lo general los papas se encariñan mas con las mujeres, y las mamas con los hombres... Mi papá me pone mas atención a mi que a mi hermano, pero mi mamá ve todos los caprichos del niño... " _

_- "¿Eso indica que papá va a querer mas a esa niña que a mi?" _

_- "Bueno, puede ser diferente, lo que si es verdad en todos los casos son los celos. _

_- "¿Celos?" _

_- "Si, a la niña le van a poner mucha mas atención que a ti, inclusive puede ser que se olviden de tu existencia por un tiempo, pero se arregla cuando crece... De ahí empezara una lucha por la atención de los dos, créeme, mi hermano hace circo, maroma y teatro por la atención de mis papas... Es patético" _

¿Y si eso le pasaba? ¿Entonces su mamá ya no vería sus caprichos? ¿No haría sus postres favoritos? ¿Se olvidaría de él? ¡Eso era grave! Tenía que pensar en algo... Si tan solo Goten estuviera ahí... ¡Eso es! Lo mejor era ir a hablar con Goten, él le aconsejaría que hacer. Si, era definitivo, saliendo de la escuela esperaría al chofer para decirle que iba a casa de Goten, y que le avisara a su madre.

Ejecutando su plan, llego a la casa Son... Donde se escuchaban varios ruidos demenciales. Preocupado por su amigo, Trunks entró corriendo creyendo que era atacado por algún mounstro sobrenatural... Pero no... Solo cuidaba de Pan. Al llegar y ver a Goten en la cocina, con un mandil bastante gracioso (casi se muere de la risa al verlo), y muy apurado por hacer mamilas, Trunks se asusto ¿El pasaría por lo mismo? ¿Tendría que usar un mandil así? Aunque el mandil era lo de menos en este caso, sino ver al pobre de Goten bastante agitado, Trunks observaba esto inédito, hasta que Goten noto la presencia de alguien, y observo a su amigo parado en la puerta de la cocina, viéndolo como un fantasma.

_- "¡Trunks! ¿Qué haces por aquí?" _

_- "Vine a platicar contigo" _

_- "Que bueno que estas aquí, así me darás una mano con Pan, ahora esta mas inquieta que nunca" _

_- "¿Y Gohan?" _

_- "Fue con Videl y con Satán a ver casas nuevas, Satán quiere que su nieta viva como una reina" _

_- "Y el. Sr. Goku" _

_- "Él esta con mamá de compras, ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?" _

Eso era de pensarse, no iba a hacerla de "niñera", pero ocupaba un consejo desesperadamente... Tomando aire, opto la única salida que tenia.

_- "De acuerdo, ¿Qué hago?" _

_- "Elige, Pan esta hambrienta, puedes ir a vigilarla para que no haga mas destrozos, o puedes quedarte aquí haciendo su comida" _

¿Qué era mejor? ¿Ser un hombre, y vigilar a Pan? ¿O ser un hombre, y usar ese ridículo mandil? Creo que todos sabemos la respuesta.

_- "Esta bien... Iré a cuidar a Pan" _

Con gran pesar subió las escaleras, pensando en como calmar a Pan... Tal vez si le habla de comida... En fin, tenía que ser rápido, llego al cuarto, y al abrir una lluvia de juguetes lo ataco. Cerró la puerta asustado ¿Era una bebé o Terminator? Para estos casos, se tiene que recurrir a todo el valor que se guarda. Así que volvió a abrir la puerta, esquivando los juguetes, hasta que por fin llego a la pequeña cuna. Vio a Pan llorando y se pregunto lo que debía hacer.

Se volteo a ver si había algo para darle, y cuando la observo de nuevo tenía un juguete de vinil en su pequeña boca. Esto sorprendió a Trunks, ¿Qué hacía esa niña? ¿Acaso también comía juguetes? Lo que Trunks ignoraba era que todos los bebes se meten cosas a la boca (tengan o no tengan hambre). De pronto recordó que su madre le decía a la abuela que no comprara juguetes de vinil para la niña, porque si comía algo de la pintura se podría intoxicar. Rápidamente le quito el juguete de la boca, lo que desato un nuevo llanto en la pequeña. Pero Trunks fue demasiado ingenuo y dejo su mano muy cerca de la boca de Pan... Así que ella no lo pensó dos veces y se acerco a darle una pequeña mordida a uno de sus apetitosos dedos.

_- "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAUUUUCHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" _

_- "Trunks, ¿Todo esta bien?" _

_- "S-si, esta bien... ¡Apúrate con su comida!" _

Trunks observo a Pan. La pequeña no tenía planes de soltar ese dedo... Así que lo único que quedaba era que Goten se apurara de una buena vez con esa comida. ¡Por fin! ¡Su salvador! Goten entro con la comida de Pan.

_- "Veo que encontró un sustituto de la mamila" _

_- "Muy gracioso, ya dale de comer". _

Pan soltó al fin al delicioso dedo. Goten le ofreció algo mucho mejor. Comenzó a darle su comida, sorprendiendo a Trunks.

_- "¿Qué te pasa amigo? Parece que nunca hubieras visto comer a un bebé" _

_- "N-no, me sorprende, ¿Ya le están dando comida sólida?" _

_- "Si, tiene un año, dice Videl que es lo mejor" _

_- "Vaya, Creí que hasta los dos se les daba comida sólida" _

_- "Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, ¿De qué se trata?" _

_- "Supongo que ya sabrás que tendré una hermana... " _

_- "Mi madre me lo dijo hace un rato, creo que Bulma le hablo en la mañana, es fantástico, te felicito, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" _

_- "No, te vas a reír" _

_- "Vamos Trunks, yo jamás me reiría de ti" _

_- "¿Y cuando me caí en el parque?" _

_- "No negaras que fue gracioso... " _

_- "De todos modos, estoy seguro de que te reirás, así que mejor no te digo" _

_- "Ya te dije que no lo haré... Te lo prometo" _

_- "De acuerdo... Es que tal vez yo... Estoy un poco... Celoso" _

Trunks observo a su amigo rojo, ¿Qué le pasaba?

_- "¿Qué te pasa Goten?" _

Hasta que Goten no aguanto mas y soltó una sonora carcajada.

_- "Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... ¿Estas celoso?" _

_- "Sabía que te reirías" _

_- "Lo siento Trunks, ja, ja... Es que ¿Celoso? Ja, ja, ¿De alguien que todavía no nace? Eso si es gracioso amigo, mira, hasta Pan se esta riendo" _

Ambos observaron a la niña, que estaba sonriéndoles, parece que a ella también le pareció divertido.

_- "Genial, ahora hasta una bebé se rió de mi" _

_- "No lo tomes a mal Trunks, es que, sin ofender, es una tontería eso de sentir celos" _

_- "¿Tontería? Sabía que no entenderías, no puedes sentir esto porque tu eres el menor, ¿Como sabes que Gohan no sintió celos de ti? Y además es diferente, porque tu eres hombre, y ella es una niña, mi padre esta loco por ella, y todavía no nace, imagínate cuando nazca... Me mandaran a dormir a un armario" _

Algo de razón si que tenía, aunque también estaba exagerando. Goten lo había herido en su orgullo al decir que era una tontería, y se sintió un tonto al ver que hasta Pan, que no entiende, se riera de él... Eso es bastante vergonzoso. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, pero Goten lo rompió.

_- "Discúlpame Trunks, no quise ofenderte, pero es que... ¿Por qué estas celoso? Ni siquiera ha nacido" _

_- "Pero todos en casa han cambiado radicalmente... Mi papá esta feliz... ¡Mi papá! Y mi abuela esta comprándole ropa, mi abuelo haciéndole juguetes, mi madre cantándole canciones, y yo... ¿Donde quedo yo?" _

_- "Tienes que entender que va a necesitar atención" _

_- "Yo también la necesito" _

_- "Pero no tanto como ella, ¿O qué te parecería que ahorita dejara a Pan sola para atenderte a ti?" _

_- "No estaría nada mal amigo... ¿Puedes traerme una soda?" _

_- "Gracioso en verdad Trunks, pero hablo en serio, ¿Te parecería bien que yo hiciera eso?" _

_- "Tal vez no, pero ¿Qué tal que solo atendieras a Pan y me dejaras a mi a un lado" _

_- "Trunks, yo no podría hacer eso... " _

Esa respuesta emociono a Trunks, ¿Acaso su amigo en verdad seria equitativo, y no lo haría a un lado?

_- "... No vives conmigo" _

_- "¡¡¡¡GOTEN!!!!" _

_- "No pude contenerme, lo siento" _

Ambos tenían razón en algo, pero... ¿Como hacer entender a TODA la familia de Trunks? Eso era imposible. En fin, era hora de ir a casa, así que se despidió de su amigo y de Pan, que ahora no lo mordió, sino que quiso que la cargara un momento. Cuando lo hizo, algo dentro de él lo sacudió, como un escalofrío, solo que esta sensación era... ¿Agradable? Pero no tenía tiempo, así que le dio a Pan un dulce y se la entrego a Goten, el cual vio con gusto que Trunks se había ganado a Pan (la niña le tenía recelo porque siempre que iba con Goten, se rehusaba a convivir con ella).

Trunks llego a su casa con gran pesar, tenía que acostumbrarse a ser el rechazado... (que melodramático), subió a su cuarto y se acostó a dormir, esperando que esto fuera un mal sueño.

Así paso el tiempo, y llego la hora del nacimiento de la primera hija del príncipe de los Saiya-jins. Para desgracia (¿O fortuna?) de Trunks, estaba en la escuela, así que no supo nada, hasta que fue el chofer y se lo informo. Ahora, que debía hacer ¿Ir al hospital? Quizás nadie notaria su presencia, lo mejor era ir a casa a escuchar música antes de que lo sacaran del cuarto para dárselo a ella. Le dijo al chofer que se fuera, que el iría al hospital, pero en realidad se fue a caminar (había escuchado que eso calma a las personas), hasta que se dio cuenta de que era seguido.

_- "¿Amano? ¿A donde vas?" _

_- "Yo voy a donde tu vayas" _

_- "¿Me estas siguiendo?" _

_- "Digamos que quiero saber que vas a decidir" _

_- "¿Escuchaste lo de mi hermana?" _

_- "Si, ¿Por qué no vas al hospital?" _

_- "¿Y tu me lo preguntas? Debes saber lo que se siente que entre un intruso a la familia" _

_- "¿Consideras a tu hermana una intrusa?" _

_- "Claro que si, y después de lo que me dijiste... " _

_- "¿Estas diciendo que yo tuve la culpa de que seas enemigo natural de las mujeres?" _

_- "No es que sea mujer... " _

_- "Cuando me dijiste que tu mamá estaba embarazada, yo te veía bastante feliz, ¿Por qué el cambio?" _

_- "Es diferente, tu misma me dijiste eso de los celos... Estoy confundido" _

_- "No deberías estarlo, es cierto que a veces se compite por la atención, pero también disfrutas mucho a tu hermano menor" _

_- "¿Y ahora de que estas hablando?" _

_- "Si, ¿O a quien crees que le encargan el trabajo de educarlo?" _

_- "Es obligación de los padres" _

_- "Pero tu pones el ejemplo, además de que a veces se tiene una buena convivencia, cuando juegan, cuando ríen, incluso cuando pelean..." _

_- "Pero ella no puede hacer cosas de hombres" _

_- "¿Como qué?" _

_- "Pues como luchar o cosas así" _

Nota: Trunks le tomo tanta confianza a Amano, que le contó que era un saiya-jin y todos sus secretos.

_- "¿Por qué no? Si tiene la sangre de tu raza, indica que también podrá pelear, incluso tu puedes enseñarla" _

¡¡Esperen!! Eso no lo había pensado, enseñarla a pelear... podría ser incluso mas fuerte que Goten y derrotarlo en combate (como él en cierto torneo que Goten le prohibió recordar), y podía presumir de que él fue quien la entrenó, y ella lo admiraría... Esto se ponía cada vez mas interesante, después de todo la idea no era tan mala, una niña fuerte que lo venerara y admirara (déjenlo soñar), ¡Si! ¡Esto era genial! Entonces tenía que llegar al hospital... Ya era tarde, ¿Como llegaría a tiempo?

_- "Creo que tienes razón Amano, así que discúlpame, pero... " _

Sin que Amano hiciera algo por evitarlo (aun así, no creo que lo hubiera hecho) Trunks la tomo de la cintura y despego para llegar lo mas rápido posible al hospital.

_- "¡Agarrate bien Amano! No quiero que te caigas" _

_- "Oye, no había estado tan alto, ni en avión... Todos se ven como hormigas... ¿Falta mucho?" _

_- "No, pronto llegaremos" _

¡Por fin llegaron! Entraron por una ventana (lo usual en Trunks), y había un cuarto vacío, por lo que corrieron a recepción a preguntar en donde estaba Bulma. Al llegar, una enfermera los veía como fantasmas.

_- "Disculpe, ¿Donde esta mi mamá?" _

_- "¿Y quien es tu mamá, niño?" _

¿NIÑO? ¿¿A QUIEN LLAMABA NIÑO??

_- "¡¡¡Mire señora, yo no soy un niño!!!" _

Amano salió al rescate, antes de que Trunks destrozara el lugar. Algo que heredo de Vegeta.

_- "Disculpe a mi amigo, el quiere saber donde esta la señora Bulma Brief" _

_- "Oh, si, la acaban de llevar a quirófano... Un momento, salió hace dos minutos y la trasladaron a un cuarto... Esta en la habitación 403" _

Sin decir gracias, Trunks corrió a buscar a su futura discípula, mientras Amano agradecía y llenaba la forma de visitas (Trunks, por alguna razón, olvido llenarla). Por fin, después de su gran carrera, llego al cuarto 403.

_- "Aquí es... Entrare" _

Cuando entró, vio a su abuela riendo y a su abuelo llorando... Y después a su madre cargando un pequeño bulto rosa.

_- "Hola mamá, lamento llegar tarde, ¿Y la bebé?" _

_- "¿No la ves? Esta aquí" _

¿Aquí? ¿Aquí donde? ¡Oigan! ¿Acaso era ese pequeño bulto rosa?

_- "E-ella es la bebé, ¿No es muy pequeña?" _

_- "Hijo, los recién nacidos son pequeños... tú también lo eras... Vamos, acércate, alguien quiere conocerte" _

Trunks se acerco temeroso, ¿Como alguien tan pequeño iba a ser fuerte? ¡Era todo un reto! Vio a través de la cobija rosada y una pequeña mirada azul estaba atenta a los movimientos de todas esas personas.

Parecía estar temerosa, pero sonreía. Trunks la observo detenidamente, y llego a la conclusión de que la entrenaría duramente, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Bulma, pero a la vez tenía el temple de Vegeta.

_- "¿Quieres cargarla?" _

_- "Ehh, no, yo no podría" _

_- "Vamos, es fácil... Solo tómala con cuidado" _

A Trunks le parecía toda una proeza. ¿Como la cargaría? Se le podía caer en cualquier movimiento brusco, así que Bulma le tuvo que ayudar en cuanto a seguridad se refiere.

Por fin tuvo en sus brazos a esa pequeña, que lo miraba intrigada... ¡Definitivamente sería una excelente alumna! Su hermana era la mas hermosa que haya visto. Bulma lo miro enternecida... Sus dos hijos juntos. Pero quedaba una nueva incógnita.

_- "El dilema ahora es el nombre que le pondremos" _

_- "¿Qué? Creí que ya tenías el nombre, mamá" _

_- "En realidad no, Vegeta quiere que tenga una "R"_ (pregúntenle a él porque),_ y yo quiero que tenga mi inicial... Así que nos tendremos que decidir" _

_- "Vaya, así que papá también tomo parte de esto" _

_- "Si, la idea de tener una niña le gusto mucho, igual que a ti" _

Se nota que Bulma no estuvo al pendiente de Trunks en estos meses. Pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora el dilema era el nombre... ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué no... ?

_- "¿Por qué no le pones "BRA"? _

_- "¿¿Bra??" _

_- "Es un bonito nombre, ¿No lo crees, mamá? Además iría con esta familia" _

_- "De acuerdo, entonces te llamarás Bra" _

La bebé sonrió a su hermano, como afirmando ese nombre. Aparte de todo, a Trunks le enorgulleció ser el que decidió el nombre de su hermana, fue fácil, B por su mamá, R por su papá, y A por Amano, los tres son parte fundamental de su vida (aunque después Goten casi se lo come por no elegir un nombre con G, se sintió desplazado).

_- "Oye Trunks, ¿Por qué elegiste la 'A'?" _

_- "Por nada en especial" _

Amano llego y abrió la puerta, descubriendo a su mejor amigo con su hermana en brazos.

_- "¿Puedo pasar?" _

_- "Claro Amano, pasa" _

_- "Ah, ya entiendo porque la 'A'... ¡Hijo! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?" _

_- "¡Mamá! No es lo que piensas" _

_- "No entiendo señora Bulma, ¿Qué pasa?" _

_- "Nada, linda, ven, conoce a la nueva miembro de la familia" _

Amano se acerco y vio a la bebé. Realmente era linda, la cautivo desde un principio. Bulma empezó a decirle a su hijo la hermosa pareja que hace con Amano, haciéndolo enojar, y Amano solo se sonrojaba.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba en la ventana, observándolos. Así es, era Vegeta (ya sabemos de donde saco la mala costumbre Trunks), al que le dio gusto ver que todos estaban bien, sobretodo su princesa.

Así fue como la familia Brief tuvo un nuevo integrante en su familia, un nuevo miembro que cambio radicalmente a todos, Vegeta se portaba mas atento con todos, Bulma mas cariñosa, y Trunks acepto ponerse ese ridículo mandil (cortesía de Goten) para cuidar a su pequeña educando.

Después de todo ¿Quien dice que un nuevo bebé no es divertido?

FIN 


End file.
